Sunshine Fingers
by Mantinas
Summary: The day in the life of Sunshine Fingers; Dawn's new name since she view's her old name as a curse. But why? WHY! Anyway, enjoy this stupid parody that involves Psycho!Dawn and some cavaliershipping! The end has come...
1. Chapter 1

Sunshine Fingers

Mantineus-Yes, I love Salad Fingers.

Disclaimer-I own nothing! Nothing I say!

* * *

The field is baron and dead. Sparse trees pop up every so often. No grass grows and the sky is grey, indicating that it is sometime in the morning. A girl is standing in the field.

"H…Hello…My name is Sunshine Fingers." A blue haired girl says, her eyes just as blue. "And I like sharp things."

She takes out a knife and traces her finger along the serrated edge, a euphoric haze seems to come over her face; half-lidded eyes, her mouth open slightly panting. She shallowly cuts her finger.

"Oh," She moans. "I love it when the ketchup comes out."

She licks at the ketchup until it stops oozing from the cut.

"I am looking for the sharpest object in existence."

She walks for a long time, coming up with nothing until a dilapidated house comes into view. The paint had turned, becoming a disgusting brown, the roof had holes and the windows had holes in them. She knocked upon the door.

Barry opens the door.

"Hello, Snuff-n-butt, may I inquire about your sharpest object?"

"Uh, Dawn, what are you doing?" He then tensed. "And what did you call me!"

His outburst was ignored, for she recoiled in fear at the name Snuff-n-butt gave her. It was an evil name! A _horrible _name! She had to correct him in the nicest way possible.

"I-I'm afraid you've got the wrong lady, squire." She said nervously. "My name is Sunshine Fingers and I'm here to see your sharpest object."

"I don't have any sharp objects, Dawn." Again she cringed and he did not notice. "Though if I did, I would sure give it to you."

He had no sign of sarcasm. She then decided that he was not as bad as she thought. A little stupid, but perhaps that was because he had nothing sharp.

"Well, okay." She said smiling. "But how would you like to touch my sharp thing?"

She took out the knife and walked closer to Snuff-n-butt, who was walking backwards away from Sunshine Fingers until he hit a wall.

Five minutes later…

Sunshine Finger's lovely dress is covered in red blotches.

"I love ketchup…"


	2. Chapter 2

Sunshine Fingers is sitting on the floor in a sparsely, dilapidated house that resembles more of a shack than a house. The walls are a dirty gray. The whole house is dirty.

"Oh, H-hello…Today, I'm expecting _**friends**_…"

She lifts up her left hand to reveal three finger puppets; one was a Piplup, a Buneary, and a Pachirisu. She is surprised to see them.

"Oh, hello, friends. I did not expect you here so soon." She points to Piplup. "This is Daigonami." The Buneary. "Aza-thot." And the Pachirisu. "Steve."

She licks the Piplup. "Mmmm," She moans. "Daigonami, you taste of sunny skies and happy birds!"

She licks the Buneary. "Eww!" She groans. "Aza-thot, you taste of singing telegraphs and salesmen!"

She then smells something cooking and turns toward the oven a few feet away from her. It is then that she remembers she has a fish in the oven.(She was having too much fun!)

"I-I have a fish cooking in the oven. If anyone wants any."

She looks expectantly at her friends. We hear nothing, but apparently they say something to her.

"Great!" She stands up, takes her friends off her fingers, and walks towards the oven.

The fish is too far back. She cannot reach it.

"Help!"

Outside of her shack a boy in a hat and a name tag stating: Hello, My Name Is Lucas. If Found, Please Call: 555-RUN-4-DAHILLS. He stops by the horrible looking thing as he hears a call for help.

He opens the door and looks around, never noticing that it looks like he's been thrown into a horror movie. He walks deeper into the house until he sees a blue haired girl.

"Oh, t-the Eldritch Gods I read in this screaming book once must have sent you." She said, remembering the time she opened this book and the cover kept screaming and crying ketchup tears! "I have a fish in the oven, and I can't reach it."

"I can get it for you." Lucas said happily.

"Thank you so much," Sunshine Fingers said, opening the oven for Lucas who crawled inside.

It was then that she saw Aza-thot standing by a mutated Caterpie, its mouth spewing venom in its half-crazed eyes as it crowed insanely.

"Oh, hello new friend." She walked towards it, the oven door closed itself.

The Caterpie crowed something and as she got close, it hissed.

"Well now, someone's a dirty bird." She said, crossing her arms. "I'm sorry, but I don't allow dirty, insulting, immigrants in my house." She put her foot down, literally, on the subject. The ooze settling into the carpet.

She sniffs the air. "Something smells done."


	3. Chapter 3

Once again we see Sunshine Fingers outside in the gray, desolate world.

"Hello," She says. "I'm going to find…America. So that I may see the tack museum." Her eyes get a dreamy look to them. "I…I've always wanted a tack…So small, yet so beautifully sharp."

-a brief image of barry with a tack in his eyes-

Someone catches her eye. He has brown, spiky hair, brown eyes, a black shirt, and purple pants. He stares intently at her. It freaks her out…

"Um..I think I'll find America another day…"

She starts to walk away when, out of nowhere, the creep stands in front of her, a smile gracing his face. He tries to move closer, but she puts a hand out to him. He grabs it, bending the wrist, and kisses the backside of her hand. She recoils the hand and looks at him in fear and disgust.

She runs away quickly…

Ten minutes later, we see Sunshine Fingers inside her house, she is playing with her knife, trying to forget about what happened earlier that day. But, five minutes into her play, a knock comes from the door.

She stands, walks towards it, and opens the door. What she sees pleases her.

"A _rusty _knife!" She squeals. "I've never had a rusty knife!"

She is transported to a world with giant, rusty knifes.

"I can give someone tetanus." One knife said, making her 'hmmm' dreamily.

She tries to grab it, but it moves. She makes to grab it again, but it moves farther away. She follows it, arms outstretched, until something sharp penetrates her neck. It's a blow dart. She collapses, a smile on her face because it was sharp.

She wakes up in a cage, the creepy guy from before is standing before the bars. He gets on one of his knees.

He takes out a satin box and opens it, revealing a tiny saw blade.

"Will you marry me?"

Sunshine Fingers screams in terror at the top of her lungs, making the creep cover his ears. Except he forgot that he was holding onto a tiny saw blade, so it was gouged into his head. He falls over, the ketchup pouring out of the hole.

She stops screaming and walks out of the cage. A giant, flying rusty knife comes out of nowhere and whisks her away to a magical land of rusty knives.


End file.
